DTFM 2: Edit What U Want - Parte 2
Los dos equipos se enfrentaran a su primer reto basado en Londres. Mientras algunos tienen problemas para controlar su auto, otros deberán esforzarse para conseguir otro objetivo, perder. Se crearán varios conflictos, uno de ellos por ser el antagonista de la temporada. Esto terminará con una expulsión inesperada y un concursante menos. Episodio Marcos: Bienvenidos todos al nuevo concurso, nada que ver con Wiki del Drama, mejor presentador, mejor formato, mejores retos y mejores concurs… *La cámara enfoca a Luisito intentando ligar con Licca pero se cae del muelle* Bueno, casi todo es mejor que en WDD. Y lo mejor es que no contamos con la participación de los Danis. ¿No es maravilloso, pasantes? Chari: Fascinante .-. Marcos: ¡Si! Y ahora, demos paso a los equipos, ya que alguien tengo que torturar... Jota: *Entra* Vengo listo para ganar esto *Es interrumpido por las risas del otro equipo* ¿Qué les pasa? ¬¬ Nofor: No es nada… Bffff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA - *Confesionarios* Jota: ¿Qué se creen? Puedo ser muy capaz de ganar, de hecho he tenido el privilegio de poder observarlos desde fuera. Sé todos sus puntos fuertes, los puntos débiles, las estrategias… ¡Todo! Y voy a usarlo a mi favor para llegar a la final…. *Le interrumpen las risas de Nofor fuera del confesionario* ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ! Nofor: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA HEHEHEHEHEHEHE *Golpea la pared intentando parar de reír* …. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA -*END Confesionarios* Marcos: Bien, quizás ustedes se pregunten cual es el reto de hoy… Primus: Yo solo quiero marcharme a casa, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí. Marcos: Haberlo pensado antes de firmar aquel contrato en una servilleta de bar totalmente legal. Como sea, nuestros pasantes ya están trayendo hasta aquí el reto que tendrán que hacer hoy. Mirenlos por aquí vienen. Gun: ¿Que es eso? .-. Marcos: Como creo que les comenté en el episodio anterior, los retos serán basados en diferentes países y sus constumbres. Lley: ¿Y para eso no tendríamos que… Nose… Viajar? Marcos: No tenemos tanto presupuesto, así que esto nos servirá. Por el momento hoy “visitaremos” … ¡Londres!! Luís: Ay, siempre quise visitar Estados Unidos. Licca: Y luego te extraña que las mujeres te rechacemos .__. Luis: *EXTREMEOKAYSUPREMO* Marcos: Pasantes… ¡Destapen la manta! -*Los pasantes les quitan las mantas a dos objetos grandes revelando que son… Autobuses rojos de dos plantas y con una bandera inglesa en la parte frontal, very typical. ¿Autobuses? WTF, ¿Que te fumaste escritora?* Marcos: En el reto de hoy los equipos deberán elegir a uno de sus compañeros para que conduzca el autobús. Los demás concursantes de su equipo estarán esperando en los lugares de referencia, donde les esperarán los miembros de vuestro equipo. El primer equipo que cruce la línea de meta con el bus y todos los miembros del equipo… ¡Ganará! Bien, ¿Quién quiere quedarse a ser el conductor? Decidan rápido o lo haré yo… Popu: Como capitana que soy creo que tendría que quedarse… Marcos: Tardaron demasiado, Lley y Primus les toca conducir. Los demás concursantes acompañenlos. Disney: Suerte con el reto, Lley. Lley: Tranquilos, soy un experto conductor. -*Los equipos se marcha siguiendo a los pasantes y solo quedan Marcos, Lley y Primus* -CONFESIONARIOS Lley: No tomé un auto en mi vida *Se encoge de hombros* Pero ellos no tienen porque preocuparse innecesariamente, no creo que Primus sea mejor que yo…. Primus: En realidad me saqué matrícula de honor en el carné de conducir… Pero ellos no tienen porque saberlo innecesariamente. Con un poco de suerte Lley sabrá más que yo y mi equipo perderá y acabaré eliminado. ¿Nada puede salir mal, no? -FIN CONFESIONARIOS Marcos: Bien, ya pueden subir en sus respectivos autos. Azul para los Gummys y Rojo para los Popu. ¿Tienen alguna duda antes de comenzar? Primus: ¿Está mi vida asegurada? Marcos: Emm….. Emmm….. Emmm….. Emm…… Claro :D Primus: Perfecto, sobretodo por lo creíble que suena .-. Marcos: A LOS BUSES, GO GO GO Lley: *Enciende el motor* Primer paso completo, *Mira los espejos* listo, *se peina* perfecto, *mira el volante* … ¿Y ahora qué? .-. *Mientras tanto, los demás concursantes….* Jota: *susurrando* Pssst, Disney. Disney Disney: ¿Madre Tierra eres tú? *Mira hacia el cielo emocionada* Jota: Aquí, en los arbustos .-. Disney: Oh, hola Jota. ¿Qué tal tu experiencia como concursante? Jota: Genial. De hecho… Estoy algo preocupado. Creo que seré de los primeros expulsados… Disney: No creo que sea así. A pesar de que pareces una palmera creo que serás un buen competidor :D Jota: Emm…. Quizás necesitaría algo más para asegurarme… Disney: Espera… ¿Me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo? Jota: Sí. Disney: *emocionada* ¿Formar un grupo de música llamado Dis & the Palmer? Jota: WAT?? Claro que no. Disney: Es cierto… Demasiado egocéntrico… ¿Que te parece Los Disiásticos? Jota: Genial, yo tocaría la guitarra y… Espera, nos estamos yendo del tema .-. Yo lo que quiero es una alianza firme. Alguien en quien confiar que no me vote y que lleguemos a la final. Disney: Oh, suena bien. Cuenta conmigo *Le ofrece la mano* No te traicionaré. Jota: Genial *Acepta su mano* -CONFESIONARIO- Disney: No tengo mala experiencia con las alianzas, en la temporada pasada mi alianza fue bien hasta la fusión. Espero que esta duré más allá. Si podemos llegar a la final los dos será genial. Jota: Fase 1 de mi plan: Conseguir una Aliada Confiable: Completado. Está fase es de las más importantes, quizás por detrás de tomar la última gelatina del postre pero importante al fin y al cabo. -FIN CONFESIONARIOS- -*Mientras, nuestros conductores…* Primus: Increíble, ya han pasado 30 minutos y aún no se ha movido…. ¿Debería tirar yo? Me estoy cansando de esperar… .-. Lley: *Busca una manera de arrancar tirando del volante* ¿No es así? Arrrrg!! Vamos a perder por mi culpa!! *Pega una patada y le da al acelerador, yendo hacia adelante y casi atropellando a Out y Lizzi* C-Creo que encontré el acelerador…. Primus: Oh, ya arranca. Iré por detrás suyo para que no sea tan evidente que quiero perder .-. Lley: *Da marcha atrás y golpea un arbol* Ah D: Bueno, conduzco mejor de lo que pensaba… *Se le ve atropellar una ardilla, a Chari, un alce y a Geme* Geme: .-. Al menos encontrasteme. Lley: “Me encontraste*” Geme: No, tú me encontraste a mí .-. ¿Quieres arrancar antes de que el otro equip. *acelera* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -CONFESIONARIOS- Geme: *Despeinado y con un nido de pájaro en la cabeza* Yo… Miedo… Tener… Autobus… Aserejé…. -FIN CONFESIONARIOS- -*En otro lugar, Mia y Duncs charlan felizmente….Mientras alguien los mira un poquito mal...* Duncs: Sí, y entonces ella dijo: No soy Juanita. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Mia: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -CONFESIONARIO- Mia: No lo he pillado .-. Luis: No los soporto a los dos juntos. Antes Mia no tenía ojos para otra persona que no fuera yo. Pero desde que conoció a este chico… Duncs…. Creo que se ha olvidado un poco de mí. Duncs: Mia es una chica cool… Pero creo que a Luis no le caigo bien…. *Cae una nota por debajo de la puerta y lee* Si no te alejas de Mia tendré que matarte… Vale… -FIN CONFESIONARIO- Luis: Pues nada chicos… *Se pone en medio de ellos dos* estamos aquí, tú, yo, *Mira mal a Duncs* y tú, y yo…. ¿Que quieren hacer? Mia: Emm… ¿Y que te dijo Juanita? Duncs: *Aparta a Luis* Pues tomó la impresora y me la…. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP *El autobús de Lley se dirige hacia ellos a toda prisa* Duncs: ¡Cuidado! *Se lanza contra Mia y la aparta* Mia: Wow, gracias por eso…. Luis: *En un arbusto* … Si, muchas gracias. Primus: *Llega justo detrás de Lley, junto a Fanof* Subid, ya sabeis, si quereis… Fanof: ¡Deprisa!! *En otro lugar no muy lejano…..* Gun: Por decimoquinta vez, sí, soy el hermano gemelo de Vile. Disney: Perdona mi insistencia, es que nunca conocí a ningunos gemelos… y son iguales. ¿Tu también estás loco? Gun: …. Meh…. Creo que no. Disney: Wow. Y...emm…. Gun: ¿Te gusta la música? Disney: Siii, adoro cantar y la música pop. ¿Tú? *De vuelta al autobús…* Lley: Mirad. Ahí hay dos personas…. *Choca contra un arbol* Ay, creo que me equivoqué de lado… *Se ve a Gun y Disney bailando Anaconda* Gummy Cats: …. Disney: Emm… Debería irme, mi equipo está aquí. *Sube al bus y ve que todos la miran* ¿Qué? .-. *Todos se alejan de ella* :okay: Mia: Nos han adelantado, ¡adelanta! *Pisa el acelerador y van más rápido* No sé porqué vas tan lento… Primus: La seguridad en la carretera ante todo. Hice un cursillo de esto y te sorprendería. ¿Sabías que el 97% de accidentes de coche, ocurren en coches? Sin duda es devastador… Luis: *Asustad* Creo que deberíamos ir más lento… Fanof: SíSí o.o Mia: *Voltea los ojos* Hombres cagones ¬¬ *La cámara vuelve a la playa, donde está el conductor* Marcos: De momento parece que todos los concursantes van muy igualados. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién perderá? ¿A quién atropellará Lley? Quedénse con nosotros y descubranlo en… DRAMA TOTAL FANN.. Lley: APARTEEEEEN *El bus de los Gummy Cats choca contra la camara y se corta* *Anuncios, sí, hasta aquí tienen que aguantarlos* (?) Duncs: ¿Cómo hemos llegado a la playa de nuevo? D: Lley: No...No lo sé… Creí que era el camino a las cabañas… Geme: Volver atrás, volver atrás d8 -*Y en el bus de los Popu Dogs….* Luis: Aquí, para. Ahí está Popu. Primus: *Nervioso* Emm… ¿Donde? No la veo… Mia: Justo delante tuyo… Primus: Sigo sin verla .-. Fanof: Se ha estampado en el parabrisas… Primus: Oh… Ahí está…. Deprisa, sube. -CONFESIONARIOS- Mia: ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿De verdad es taaan cegato? Creo que sí de verdad lo es, lo apoyo para que gane. De verdad necesita el dinero para operarse .-. Primus: NOOO, TODO ESTÁ SALIENDO MAL. ¡VAMOS GANANDO! *Llora* -FIN CONFESIONARIOS- File: Perfecto… El equipo contrario ya ha llegado. ¿Dónde está mi equipo? .-. *Se ve el autobús de Lley en lo alto de un arbol* Duncs: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? .-. *El árbol hace efecto palanca y el autobús sale volando* Lley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH D: -*In other place…..* File: De verdad, este equipo… Algún día me va a matar de la decepción… *El autobus cae justo delante de donde ella está* … Y puede que literalmente…. :rg: Geme: Hey, subieron! File: What…? Lley/Duncs: SOLO SUBE D8 -*Mientras tanto otras personas esperan juntas…* Jota: ¿Porque te reíste antes? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de ganar? Nofor: Creo que puedes ganar… Solo que no vas a hacerlo. :ja: Jota: ¿Porque no? Tengo más posibilidades que tú. Ya fuiste finalista, ya sabes que no se puede ser finalista dos veces. Son las reglas de los realities… Nofor: ¿Really? No sabía eso. Y me has hecho reflexionar… Jota: ¿De verdad? Wow…. Nofor: Patada Kick d8 *Patea a Jota* JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Jota: Eh, no me patees. *Va a patear a Nofor pero este se sube en el autobus* Nofor: Me marcho princeso, nos vemos en la meta. *Se despide con la mano* Jota: Arrg, ¿Y mi equipo? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que perder? Marcos: Solo lleváis un reto como equipo… Jota: ¿En serio? .-. Whatever, que equipo más inútil. Lley: *Llega* Vamos, sube. Creo que ya estoy comenzando a controlarlo… *Caen por un barranco y acaban bajo el agua* Jota: Glupfsfspspfs *Más bien no* -.- *En otros lugares de la life…* Nofor: Parece que el otro equipo se quedó atrás…. ¡Vamos a ganar! Gun: Si tan solo alguien presionara más el acelerador ya podríamos estar en la meta... Primus: Pero la seguridad vial… Izfor: *Desciende del techo* Hola :D Mia: AH, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Se supone que aún no te hemos recogido… Izfor: Llegué de las primeras. Pero soy un poco ninja. Popu: Como sea, ya estamos todos, regresemos a la playa. Allí está la meta… Primus: ¡De acuerdo!! Allá vamos, agarraos…. -*Se ve un caracol adelantandolos* Mia: .-. ¿Quieres pisar el pedal? *Le pega un empujón de su asiento* Observa, así. *Pega un acelerón que tira a todos sus compañeros, cruza por medio del bosque y se planta en la otra punta de la playa* Listo, ya estamos aquí. Primus: Bien, ya dejame a mí.. Total ya hemos ganado… *Se vuelve a poner al volante pero…* Creo que has quemado el motor, esto no tira…. Gun: Estamos cerca.. Si vamos corriendo llegaremos antes. *Se dispone a bajar* Izfor: ¡Iluso! *Le abofetea* Tenemos que llevar el autobús con nosotros, lo dijo el conductor. Gun: Pero… Izfor: *Lo abofetea de nuevo* Ni peros ni peras. Gun: Solo… Izfor: *Lo abofetea* KA TA CALLEH -CONFESIONARIO Gun: Solo quería decirle que tenía una araña en el pelo. Whatever, lo intenté. *Se encoge de hombros* -FIN DE CONFESIONARIO- Popu: Supongo… ¿Tendremos que empujar del auto? Luis: Sus deseos son ordenes, ama. Popu: .-. Nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mi .-. Luis: :okay: -*Y otros equipos no parecen ir tan bien…* Duncs: Deprisa Lley… Aún tenemos que encontrar a Feed y Manuela antes de ir hasta la meta… Ellos nos están pegando una paliza en esto… Lley: *Con un pulpo en la cabeza* Lo intento D: Pero creo tener pulpos en lugares donde debería tener piel. Geme: Detenerse, allá están Manuela y Feed. Manuela: Sí que tardaron, ¿Qué les ocu….. *Ve a Lley con un pulpo en la cabeza saludando y Jota pegándose con un pez* … No dije nada…. Feed: .____. Disney: Deprisa, ya podemos ir hacia la meta. Marcos no anunció nada así que aún estamos a tiempo…. Lley: Vamos… *Acelera y choca con un árbol* Mejor por otro lado… *Marcha atrás y choca con otro* Rlly? ¿Porque hay tantos arboles? …. Feed: Me parece que puede influir que estemos en un bosque…. Lley: Vamos todos. ¿No teneis la sensación de habernos dejado algo? *En otro lugar….* File: …¿Jota? ¿Duncs? ¿Lley? …. ¿Como pude perder un autobús gigante que estaba justo delante de mí? .-. Como sea… File, tienes que buscar tú misma el camino hacia la playa… *Va hacia un lado pero se oye un gruñido* … Creo que era por el otro lado… *Huye* -*No tan lejos de allí, en la playa* Marcos: Ya veo el primer bus acerándose. Parece que los Popu Dogs tienen bastante ventaja pero van a un ritmo muy lento. ¿Podrán los Gummy Cats atraparles? Chari: Ni que yo lo supiera .-. Marcos: Tengo que comprar pasantes más obedientes… Out: Re-loco. Primus: EMPUJAD, EMPUJAD Fanof: Grandes palabras de ánimo para alguien que está sentado, sin hacer nada, tomando un refresco ¬¬ Primus: Es muy cansado seguir las normas de circulación y no me hicieron caso. Ahora les toca empujar a vosotros. Izfor: VAS A EMPUJAR EL BUS AHORA *Inserte cara de Celes-san, stare y Crimson fusionadas* Primus: *Se pone a empujar con el resto* -CONFESIONARIO- Primus: ¿Desde cuando Izfor da tanto miedo? y.y -FIN DE CONFESIONARIO- Gun: Personas, ya casi hemos llegado, solo faltan un par de metros más y llegamos… Mia: Venga, tirad. ¡TIRAD! Nofor: ¿Q-Que es aquello? -*El autobús de los Gummy Cats llega a toda prisa, con música de Hip-Hop sonando y todos los concursantes con gafas de sol* Jota: I’m the boss ass bit*h! *Cruzan la línea de meta justo antes que el otro equipo* -CONFESIONARIOS- Disney: Nada impedía que ganaramos este reto con glamour. Y eso, *Se sube las gafas de sol* es lo que hacemos. Jota: Me siento taaaaaaan bien después de ganar a Nofor. Nada podría quitarme esta felicidad de encima… Quizás perder la victoria pero ¿Que posibilidad hay de que eso pase? Imposible. -FIN DE CONFESIONARIOS- Marcos: Y los Gummy Cats son los primeros en cruzar la línea de meta y ganan la inmunidad de hoy. Felicidades Gummy Cats. Duncs: Siii. Gran juego chicos, todo esto ha sido por ser un equipo unido, grandes amigos, que nos conocemos genial y… Marcos: Esperen, ¿Dónde está File? Duncs: ¿Quién es esa? .-. Manuela: Lo que Duncan quiere decir es… ¿No venía con ustedes? Lley: Lo hacía… *Se ve a File llegar a la playa, cansada* File: Chicos, no se pueden creer lo que me ha pasado…. Después de salir del agua…. *Ve que todos la miran mal* ¿Q-Qué les pasa? ¿Siguen teniendo pulpos en Jota: Hemos perdido. Duncs: Por tu culpa. Geme: A ti parecerte bonito? Lley: Oh, ya lo arruinaste -.- Marcos: Bien, esto cambia los planes. Gummy Cats los veo en la ceremonia de esta noche, Popu Dogs ustedes pasan a ser los inmunes de esta semana y pueden decidir a uno de sus concursantes para intentar encontrar la estatuilla de la inmunidad. Él que la encuente… bueno será inmune. ¿No es difícil para vuestras cabezas, no? So… ¿Quien quiere ir? Popu: Propongo que vaya Primus… Él solo quería mantenernos a salvo y al no hacerle caso casi perdemos… Debería ir él… Mia: Estoy de acuerdo, siento haber dudado de tu estrategia Primus. Puedes ir a buscar la inmunidad. Primus: Pero yo… yo no… Marcos: Bien, Primus acompaña a mi pasante al Bote, te llevará a la isla donde está la estatua de la inmunidad. Out: Re-loco *Se lleva cargando a Primus que no para de decir que no* *Durante esa tarde, los Gummy Cats…* Feed: Yo creo que votaré por File… Ella nos hizo perder… Definitivamente ela tiene que irse. ¿No opinan igual? Duncs: Pero Lley fue el que nos hizo estrellar y que causó que ella se perdiera… Feed: Igualmente ella no aporta nada en el equipo, ni siquiera quiere ganar. Es mejor librarse de esta gente cuanto antes, los que sí queremos ganar merecemos quedarnos más…. Manuela: Yo creo que tienes razón. Mi voto será par Vile Jota: Yo aún tengo dudas de qué hacer… Como sea, está claro que la cosa está entre ellos… -CONFESIONARIO- Jota: Eso de Feed… ¿Fue un intento de que votaramos con él? Me parece que sabe más de lo que aparenta… Y no puede haber dos de esos en un mismo equipo. Mi voto, más el de File, Disney y Geme igual a, su eliminación. Y arreglado. -FIN DE CONFESIONARIO- -*Durante la ceremonia de eliminación* Marcos: Bien, Gummy Cats hoy recibieron una de vuestras primeras duras derrotas. No fue una actuación brillante de ninguna, excepto quizás del que trajo estas gafas de sol. Son muy cools. *Levanta un pulgar* Disney: Os lo dije. Marcos: Como sea, solo tengo 7 pasaportes que continuarán en nuestro viaje por el mundo…. Duncs: No estamos viajando a ningún lugar… No necesitamos un pasaporte… Marcos: TEN IMAGINACIÓN, DUH. Como sea, los que volarán con nosotros en el próximo episodio serán…. Jota, Disney, Duncs, Manuela y Geme, tomen su pasaporte. Ya solo tengo dos más…. File/Lley: *Se miran nerviosos entre ellos* Feed: *Los mira con tranquilidad* Duh… Marcos: Lley, a pesar de haber demostrado tus terribles dotes para conducir parece que tu equipo no te lo ha tenido en cuenta, aquí tienes tu pasaporte. Feed: *Comienza a impacientarse* … ¿??? File: … Porfa… Marcos: Y el último pasaporte es para …. ….. .. …… …. … … …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … … … ¡FEED! Te salvaste, *Muestra el pasaporte tachado en negro de File* Lo siento File, estás eliminada. File: Jo, bueno no pasa nada. Al menos ahora podré marcharme a casa. Marcos: Debes abandonar el concurso y la isla. Y lo vas a hacer en nuestro nuevo método de eliminación. ¡El Tirachinas de la Verguenza!! Mira tu ponte aquí, no te hará daño…. :mentí: File: Bien, ¿Y ahora quéeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? *El Team File despega de nuevo* Marcos: Y nuestra primera expulsada ya nos dejó. Ya solo quedan 15 personas en la isla y una menos que puede ganar el Millón de Wikidolares. ¿Quién ganará el siguiente reto? ¿Se dará cuenta Feed de los propósitos de Jota? ¿Y como avanzará la “amistad” de Duncs y Mia? Descubranlo en… DRAMA TOTAL FANOON MUNDIAAL Ceremonia de Eliminación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de DTFM